Commu Break: FeMC Style
by DimensionSlip
Summary: What happens when Minako dates too many guys at once? Parody of the Commu Break audio drama, with Minako as the main character, instead of Minato.


__Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Persona 3 or any of its reincarnations. All creative rights to the characters named in this story belong to Atlus and I do not profit from this story.__

I saw this video off Youtube, entitled Commu Break. To make a long story short, it comes with the Persona 3 CD Drama, A Certain Day of Summer.

It's a fun watch, so I decided to write a FeMC version of the thing. This story's slightly AU, since it isn't possible to date your dormmates at the same time in the FeMC route.

Enjoy~

Note: Semi-rewritten as of 11/22/11. Also, the idea of making this story was pretty much fail. Right now, I really think that this isn't one of my best works, one of my crappiest, even, but I'm keeping it up here anyway, as a reminder to myself not to do anything like this in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring.<em>

Minako flipped open her pink cellphone. Upon seeing the caller ID, she smiled. Pushing the answer button, she put the phone to her ears and sang, "Hello~"

"Hey... It's Akihiko." The senior's seductive tenor was music to her ears. In fact, he sounded like one of the hot basketball players in this old anime she used to watch.

He continued, "Is this true? I was talking with Shinji at the lounge, and I heard something when were talking about Sunday plans. Something about… teaching you how to make a bento." He made a disgruntled sound over the phone. "He looked really excited about it! Damn it, that's the first time I've seen him smile like that in ages!"

"Is… is that so?" replied Minako nervously, her excitement fading away.

The boxer sounded irritated. "You specifically promised that we'd go to the new beef bowl place on Sunday, didn't you?" He paused for a moment. "But if you promised to go with Shinji, no one would be the wiser, right?" She heard him sigh deeply. "After all, it's not like… we're… you know." She could visualize the pained look crossing Akihiko's face that very moment.

"Akihiko-senpai…"

His voice suddenly rose. "So who was tricked? Shinji or me? Moreover, how am I supposed to face Shinji now?" Disgusted, he continued rambling, "Of all things, two-timing in this dorm… I can't believe I saw Miki in you!" She heard something being thrown at the wall. "She'd never do something like this!" Another loud crash. "I won't listen to any excuses!" For a while, there was dead air between them. "In fact, I don't want to talk to you for a while."

The line went dead. Minako stared at her phone in shock, hearing a voice in her head. It sounded like _"The Star Social Link has been broken. Nice job breaking it, hero."_

~o~

No sooner than that, the phone rang once more_._

"Hello?" The brunette answered the phone listlessly.

"It's Shinjiro." A gruff voice said over the line. "Sorry for calling you so suddenly. It's about Sunday."

"Yes?" She felt knots in her stomach, dread building up inside her.

"Maybe we should make bento another day." He paused for a moment. "I just heard from Amada, damn, he's unusually loud in the lounge right now. Right, on Sunday, he said he was going to watch a movie with you." The senior did not sound as if he believed what he was saying.

She heard him sigh over the phone. "The kid looked really happy, very happy. Don't let him down. He has a long life ahead of him."

"Senpai!" she blurted out. "I-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's alright." He said unconvincingly. "I won't say anything to Amada, so go on, have fun." His voice took on a harsh tone. "If possible, I don't want the kid to feel the same way I do."

"Goodbye." He said, hanging up on her.

"Wait!" Minako screamed into the phone. The same voice in her head rang once more. _"The Moon Social Link has been broken. Strike two."_

~o~

Her phone rang again.

Her sixth sense told her that this was going to be another one of those calls. Nonetheless, she still answered the phone. "…H…hello?"

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!"

_What the hell was that?_

"Ultrazord, POWER UP!"

Minako had to pull her phone away from her ear for a few seconds, afraid her eardrums would burst.

"GO RED HAWK GO!"

It sounded like Ken. She was starting to get worried. "Ken-kun, are you all right?"

''IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

_Oh, dear. What happened to Ken?_

She sighed in desperation. "Ken-kun? Ken-kun?"

"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

_No way._ It sounded like he discovered her double-booking. "Ken-kun, no!"

"TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU'LL BE CHICKEN WINGS IN THE MORNING." Again, the line went dead.

"_The Justice Social Link has been broken. Good job."_ Again, with the voice. Should she have her brain checked?

She stared blankly at her phone, hoping it wouldn't ring anymore.

~o~

Someone knocked on her door."It's Aigis." A blonde entered the room. "Just now, I have observed the internal conflict and consequent mental strain in the dorm. It was a scene of carnage. The expected disorder you will cause in human relationships is not good," the robot stated in her usual monotone.

_Indeed, that didn't sound good._

She declared, "Therefore, you must be eliminated." Aigis raised her arm cannons and pointed them towards Minako.

Part of her wished she went to the insane asylum instead of sticking around in her room.

~o~

"Gyah!"

A girl with chestnut brown hair sat up on her bed, panting heavily. "A dream?" Minako wondered, hearing a dog bark in the distance.

"Are you alright?" A different voice called out.

Minako cried out in surprise, backing up towards the far end of her bed upon seeing the blonde who owned the voice. "Aigis? Why are you here?"

Aigis replied, "The meeting will start in two minutes." Walking up to the brunette, she added, "More importantly, you are covered in sweat." She took out a pink towel and began to wipe Minako's forehead.

"Ah… no… It's okay, Aigis." She tried to shake off the other girl.

_Ring, ring._

The girl stared at her phone in horror. "Oh no…" Minako fainted, collapsing on her bed.

"…It seems that she's gone back to sleep." Aigis said, studying the unconscious girl. "I'll watch over you a little longer, until morning." She sat down on the side of Minako's bed, smiling.

* * *

><p>Link to the Youtube vid: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=H0Z9mbhsol4<p>

Replace (dot) with . and (slash) with /

I missed Power Rangers all of a sudden. D:


End file.
